The Untaming
by SCeles
Summary: Bulma managed to pull a death defying escape from Captain Ginyu only to be forced into a life changing decision for herself and the Saiyan Prince. Will she regret her decision or will she be able to handle situations that will change everything she believed in? Alternative Universe, Adult situations, custom art and designs. To view the art follow the link on my profile.
1. Author's Correspondence

**About this Page  
**

First, this will be the main correspondence page from me and will be updated to respond to reviews and updates. Also since I cannot post my art in the story you need to go to my website and view the art separately (links are in my profile page)

* * *

**Reply to Reviews (descending order)**

* * *

**Update/Status **

2/24/2013  
Woot got a major chunk done and going to get my story up! :D

2/21/2013**  
**Sick as a dog was originally going to release this on the 18th but that didn't go well. Still editing.

2/18/2013  
Currently cleaning up some sketches and designs. Very excited about this fanfic and hope I do these characters justice

* * *

**About the Story  
**

This will be an ambitious culmination of writing and art though I must warn in advance that my commitment depends on my free time, which is hard to come by as an SJSU animation/illustration student. I need to practice drawing anime men and writing stories and this is the perfect outlet to practice.

On that note this story is rated M as everything I can think of will be included, including swearing, sex, gore, murder and senseless violence. Also this is an actual merging of my first and horribad fanfic that was basically an unapologetic lemon. I know I am not alone in thinking how on earth Trunks was conceived, not that this was a really good excuse to write all that ;P

Lastly due to pent up indignation at how Akira Toriyama just threw away Vegeta's awesomeness in favor of Goku, I will be taking vast liberties starting from when Vegeta was killed by Frieza.

* * *

**A SIlly One Shot - Bishounen in my Bathroom  
**

Bulma laughed while Chichi reassured her that Goku's hair can indeed look like a normal person's. Bulma remained unconvinced.

"Chichi, in all of my life I have never ever seen Goku's hair even remotely normal. His hair utterly defies gravity and you're telling me he's going to pass off as a normal person in a company outing?"

Chichi laughed.

"That's because you've never been around him after he showers. He literally looks like a mop dog! But when I get him to use hair gel he almost looks like a normal person."

Bulma pictured Vegeta as a grumpy looking mop dog and laughed hysterically while walking to her room. She recovered and seriously questioned her best female friend.

"Seriously Chichi, are you sure you're not just hallucinating his hair to look normal? I mean this is Goku we're talking a…."

Absentmindedly Bulma strolled into the bathroom not noticing it was occupied by a very sparsely dressed Saiyan brushing his teeth. Her mouth gaped and she froze.

"Bulma?"

"Bulma are you there!?"

"BULMA! Are you ok? SAY SOMETHING!"

_"Holy mother…"_

**View Image AC_1**

She nearly dropped her phone as Vegeta, with his wet, tamed hair could pass as a living Adonis. A blush grew on Bulma's face while she realized how bare the Saiyan was. Suddenly a growl escaped Vegeta's lips when Bulma quickly muttered a sorry and then escaped the bathroom.

She caught her breath, trying to calm her nerves down, when suddenly she thought of a very brazen and devilish idea.

"Hey sorry about that Cheech… I'm fine but I need to go. Call you right back."

The phone beeped off as she rifled through her dresser for a camera. She smirked, finding her favorite high-speed sports and steeled herself.

Quickly she flung the bathroom door open took several photos of the sexy grump and then just as quickly shut the door behind her, fleeing for dear life.

**View Image AC_2**

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard the door slam open along with a mighty roaring in the hallways.

"WOMAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She laughed, peering at the sexy photo shoot.

This was **_totally_** worth a potential mauling by the Saiyan. Then cheekily she shouted back.

"Absolutely nothing…unless you want to use Hair Gel."

Vegeta paused, then growled back.

"What the fuck is hair gel?"

Bulma snickered hopping into her cruiser while she speed dialed Chichi. Immediately Chichi picked up.

"Hey Bulma, what on earth happened?"

As her cruiser drove itself to Son Goku's house, she looked at her camera's preview window smirking at the growling Saiyan.

"Let's just say I found out that Vegeta doesn't_ quite_ look like a mop dog and I need to stay at your place for a while."


	2. Chapter 1 - Saiyan Hands

**Saiyan Hands**

"That's right bitches! Eat my dust! Haha!"

Bulma Brief's revived spaceship exploded with replete power as she chortled over Ginyu's defeat.

They fell for her damsel in distress ploy **big** time and the look on Ginyu's face when he and his cohorts were transformed into frogs was **almost** worth getting caught.

Almost.

Bulma hated setbacks and she impatiently swept the barren landscape until her ship finally blipped out the dragonballs' location. She was about to coast when a ki beam blasted into the sky.

"SHIT what was that?!"

She hovered maintaining her distance until she knew what the threat was.

She saw tiny figures moving in her cockpit view and she made out what appeared to be Goku, Krillin and…_Frieza!?_

She furrowed in concentration.

"Camera on. Ki lock."

The window blinked black an outside image, shifting and panning until it locked and zoomed. With a gasp she saw Frieza in a form she had not seen along with….

_Vegeta_?

She gnashed her teeth and hissed.

That bastard Saiyan ordered the death of her ex-boyfriend and she would never forget the hell she felt when the Saibaman exploded. Now the bastard prince was on the ground with what looked like a grave injury. She grinned and chortled in morbid delight.

"Karma fucks you over doesn't it, asshole?"

But something was amiss. Goku's eyes were fixed on the Prince's and it seemed like he was trying to form a conversation. Puzzled over what could be so important she decided to listen in.

"Mic On."

"That's right Frieza, **_Super _**Saiyan. He has the power of the Legendary."

Goku furrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know what you mean, Vegeta. I don't even know what this Super Saiyan is you're talking about."

Frieza rolled his eyes.

"As usual you're spouting off Saiyan pride bullshit."

Vegeta hoarsely laughed.

"Oh no. You're going to get it. Whether he knows it or not, he's Super Saiyan and he's going to KILL YOU!"

Annoyed Frieza shot a beam through his chest, stunning all the warrirors into silence as well as startling Bulma's hands to her mouth.

Goku stood stunned then angrily screamed.

"Why the hell did you do that for!? He couldn't even MOVE!"

Frieza folded his arms and smirked.

"Hmmph, the dog has outgrown his usefulness."

A gasp pulled Goku's attention away as Vegeta struggled to form cohesion.

"Kakarrot…listen close..ly…*nnugh*…. listen well."

A haggard breath drew in air as Vegeta's normally haughty voice was fatally marred.

"We…*nnnn*…you…are the last Saiyan. Our..only hope. Our planet was not..destroyed by a meteor…it was by…Fr.…Frie…*ERGH*!"

The sound of Vegeta vomiting blood punctuated the air as Goku was moved to stop him.

"Stop talking, you're definitely going to die at this rate."

"No…y…must listen. Must. Frieza killed …everyone. your dad…my d... *nngh!* king…our family…every..*igh..* one. No choice. I was…forced. Forced to purge…for..ced…to kill….forced…to…m.. mad…ness."

Frieza curled his tail in delight.

"Hmmph, I shot straight through his heart and that stubborn dog is still yelping."

Bulma now turned to Frieza, rendered speechless by Frieza's complete lack of humanity. She then pieced together that _Frieza_ must have been responsible for the purgings, the deaths and the insanity. That the blame had all been laid on Vegeta's head but it was Frieza who was ultimately behind everything.

It was then she saw the truth.

That Frieza was the true monster NOT Vegeta, and that Vegeta was as much a victim as they were. Perhaps even more so.

How was it that she didn't see this before? That someone as obviously depraved as Frieza would escape notice while everyone blamed the Saiyan who was driven to insanity?

A flickering gleam caught her attention as the Saiyan silently shed tears.

"Please…please Kakkarot...with S...yan hands…Saiyan… hands…end Frieza…end…avenge…remember… our people…"

Vegeta convulsed, then lay still, cooling in his own blood.

Goku looked at him wordlessly, digesting all of what was said.

Tears unconsciously rolled down Bulma's cheek while she remembered his words:  
Last of the Saiyans, father murdered, enslavement under Frieza, no choice, no freedom. No one at all, except Goku.

She trembled as a frozen serpent slithered and constricted her heart. The proud, arrogant, hellishly strong Saiyan price was no more. And during his pitiful existence he was nothing more than a dog to Frieza, cut down mercilessly when he refused to fight for his wretched cause.

The lizard chortled in hideous glee as Vegeta wept for his fallen race.

"Oh a _crying_ Vegeta. I didn't expect **_that_** to happen."

Bulma sat in the pilot seat of her Capsule Corp Space ship, numb as the scene replayed in her head thousands of times. Her world froze over until the startling hate-filled battle cry of Goku brought her back.

She wiped away her tears then collected herself, immediately analyzing the scene before her. As USUAL the others were doing _nothing _but watching Goku as he pushed Frieza back.

She spat at the thought andmoved.

Unlike them, she had brains AND guts and she wasn't rooted to the spot like they were. She knew how strong Frieza would be and knew she HAD to do something in case Goku needed help.

Suddenly she thought about the Saiyan and a crazy idea formed in her head.

She deftly landed her ship next to Vegeta's side then jumped out, trying to think of something ANYTHING that would hold water, but nothing came to mind.

With all her might, she tried to pull him in the direction of her ship, but his dense muscles weighed far too much.

Krillin heard Bulma's straining and looked back, shocked.

"W…what are you doing?"

"ERRGH.. Ugh it's no use. Help me get him in."

"But he's…he's…dead. Are you giving him a funeral or something?"

She grabbed the bridge of her noise willing the frustration to go away.

"No. But could you just _please _help me? He weighs a ton and I don't have time to explain!"

Her tone left no doubt in its wake and Krillin sighed, his gut telling him that this _plan _might not be pretty if it involved zombie Vegetas. But when the woman was determined nothing, not even Frieza could stop her.

He hefted Vegeta easily over his shoulder and then placed the body onto the gurney.

She nodded in silent thanks and he waved before going back to observe the fight for survival.

She sighed, wishing Goku's battle companions did more than just gawk in awe as she pushed the confirmation buttons for autopilot destination.

"Way station, mach 10"

Smoothly her pod rumbled to action before setting course and accelerating to 10 times the speed of sound. Immediately she rushed to his side.

He may have been a brute of a Saiyan but doubts about whether she could pull this off rushed to her head.

No, she had to push it aside.

She had to have faith in her training.

_I won't fail, not when Frieza's hide needs to be tanned._

A/N: Though I wasn't moved to tears by Vegeta's death scene in the anime it was hard for me to listen to him dying. I was also pissed when no one did a damn thing to help him after he wore his heart on his sleeve. Well, all minus Goku who buried him like a pet dog ;P


	3. Chapter 2 - Stupid Effing Bean

**Stupid Effing Bean**

_White. Pure, annoying, bland, cursed white. _

The Saiyan prince hissed, pacing like a caged panther in an endless, empty room. In the world between living and hell he had seen glimpses of this place many times before, but never did he stalk these corridors as intimately as he did now. A part of him snarled at the meaning behind this, that this was indeed his last and final trip to hell. But even he didn't balk at the idea.

_If I'm to go to hell just send me there already. What is with all this godamn waiting? Or…_

_Am I already there?_

He paused then snorted in irony. If so, they succeeded in irritating him as he hated waiting for what he knew was inevitable. He would never be granted clemency for his violence as he had slaughtered billions of innocent lambs all for the sake of his master. But beyond the slavery, what caused him the most ire was that a battle was taken right from under his nose. And damn it, there was NOTHING he could do about it.

He had to shrug it off if he didn't want to go mad from frustration after death. He had to isolate his feelings as he had done every day for nearly 2 and a half decades just to wait out a chance. But ultimately his fate was ordained and whatever was destined after purgatory would probably be worse than what he experienced under Frieza.

He spat in ire as there was nothing he _could_ do but deal.

He finally stopped pacing and sat down, deciding to focus on something less irritating.

He closed his eyes, mind straining as he tried to find Kakarrot's ki. His features suddenly loosened when the ki answered him, fluctuating but strong.

Vegeta snarled in approval.

Goku was strong. Stronger than before and that damn Saiyan seemed to grow stronger as the battle raged on.

_Kakarrot you better kick Frieza's wretched ass to the next dimension as soon as possible. I want a taste of killing him in hell._

As he continued to sense he noted how the Saiyan's ki began to waver.

_What the…!?_

He then realized it wasn't Kakkarrot's ki that was distracting him but a smaller, much less significant one. He jumped, not realizing the calming blue ki until it was almost on top of him. He tilted his head in curiosity then realized who it was.

It was that unusual yet attractive female he saw on Namek

His eyes widened in curiosity and horror at the implications.

_Did Frieza already kill her… and did he kill…? _

His mind went blank but then he shrugged.

_Hmmph…oh well I guess I won't be bored now especially if Kakarrot…_grrrrrrrRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAH!

Suddenly an incredible pain exploded in his being as the bleach white faded into colors of dark crimson and blue.

He was on the cold metal gurney cruelly sucked back to life as the peace of death left him. He felt his formerly dead heart sputter and wretch in painful spurts as the witless wench fussed over him.

As Vegeta screamed in unholy pain and fury Bulma cursed. She had hoped her medical training would have helped in this regard though she had already used a dose of anesthesia that would have killed a moose. She was not prepared for him to be conscious midway through surgery.

It was now or never, he wouldn't survive otherwise and there would be NO second chances.

She placed the senzu bean in his mouth and cried out.

"Chew Vegeta!"

He stopped screaming but seemed to be entering shock. Bulma then clutched his chest and yelled in desperation.

"EAT THE STUPID EFFING BEAN!"

**((IMG 2_1 To be Uploaded Later))**

His senses barely making out her words he heard the woman say _Eat_. Lifelong Saiyan instincts took over and he chewed then swallowed.

Nothing.

Feeling his heart collapse he shot his hand with strength he did not have to the female's neck. He may not be able to take Frieza to the next dimension but he could bring the harpy that humiliated him.

All of a sudden, he sat up ramrod straight. Like a hurricane, a vortex hit his chest. His eyes were empty and out of focus as the pain flew out of him, replaced instead by waves and waves of pure unbridled energy. Then he felt the familiar swish of his tail behind him and words failed him.

Not only was he alive but he was **_fully_** recovered.

He was in total shock of the surge of power, his tail, his resurrection, and the possibilities all came flooding to his consciousness. This was his first time he had come back from actual death and with the Zenkai he received, he gained an immense _shitload _of power.

Meanwhile Bulma opened her eyes in revelation and celebration.

_She did it!_

She saved him from eternal damnation _and_ made him stronger but how much she didn't know. All she could feel was hope as she pushed away stray thoughts. Vegeta may renege on his word and kill everyone on the planet, but hey she couldn't worry about that now, especially when Goku could kick his ass back and forth! Her insurance, her backup in case Goku needed it was finally in place.

Now if only said backup plan would stop strangling her to death.

A stifled gurgle woke Vegeta from his daze and he realized he still had his hands around her neck. He blinked then threw her down with a snarl, gathering his bearings.

Bulma crumbled to her knees, clutching her throat as she inhaled greedily. Then she jabbed him with her own death glare and was about to send him reeling when her eyes widened.

_Wait…_

She saw the Saiyan instantly move towards the deck expertly punching in some commands.

_Oh shit…I forgot he knew how to pilot spacecraft… _

Bulma stood, ignoring the pain in her throat while gathering as much courage to shout at him.

"WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING, SAIYAN!? I JUST REVIVED YOU AND WE NEED A PLAN SO WEee-"

Her voice trailed into a squeak when he turned to her, looking like she was his next meal.

Usually more sane and intelligent than now, Bulma would have immediately separated Vegeta from the brainless bunch of testosterone she was used to and used something called tact. Throughout the years she fell into her routine of talking sense to a rag tag bunch of battle hungry maniacs. They would calmly listen to her, think it through before they rushed to their deaths anyways.

Bulma knew her way around the stronger men and had Vegeta been like Goku, Yamcha, or Krillin then she would have successfully managed to form a solid battle strategy with him.

_If only._

As he stalked towards her, her brilliant mind scattered and scampered merrily away in terror. The stress from almost being strangled to death, from performing surgery on a conscious being then _covered_ in said being's blood finally took its toll. Oh the irony of being killed by the one she saved. She started to laugh, her sanity completely gone.

Vegeta stopped, deafened and disturbed by her apparent madness. The wench knew she was dead but now that she was laughing, the satisfaction of killing her left him. Had it been any **_normal _**day, she would already be dead. However, she was lucky, very lucky he was happy with the return of his tail. He flicked it, as if to confirm its existence, then instead of actual murder, he decided to assail her with murderous intent.

"Harpy, if you have a death wish then **continue** deafening me. But if you think I'll die to that pathetic lizard then you need something a lot blunter than death. I'm more than ten times my former power."

Hi smirked while Bulma's gut dropped in horror.

_More than TEN times?_

She stopped laughing and stepped back. She only intended on Vegeta being alive to be Goku's backup plan, NOT nurture him so he could successfully **_blow up_** the universe.

Smelling the fear in her breath the Saiyan decided to have a little fun with the female.

Just like that Bulma relived her nightmare on Namek. Vegeta as a terrifying killing machine bent on destroying everything in his wake. She flinched, holding her right out when her palm landed flat on his chest.

He snarled, she gasped.

Under her fingertips was a roaring jet engine of a heart radiating warmth, strength, power as well as some hidden, unknown secret. She pulled back her hand, then looked straight at him. Barely a minute ago the same spot held a piteously weak organ that grinded out its last throes. Only 6 minutes ago Vegeta moved her to tears with his confession. With the fascination and realization that he was now healed, the good natured female felt relief he was made whole again.

And then she remembered something.

_He_ wasn't the killing machine, Frieza was. That if there was **_any_** justice in this world the least he deserved was a chance to be happy and live a life without enslavement.

She resigned herself to fate.

"Heh…well, I guess if something grants you happiness then go for it tough guy. Just promise to kill that lizard for me."

Vegeta stood stock still and was left completely speechless and dumbfounded.

_Is the woman insane?_

He steeled his thoughts and snarled.

_She must be. Either that or she's lying._

He looked into her azure depths, knowing from numerous interrogations that the eyes don't lie. But to his complete surprise they too were filled with genuine calm and selflessness, as well as a disturbing resignation of death.

It was then a question began to burn deep in Vegeta's being.

_Why…_

Everything he had done up to this point on this shithole planet provoked only hate and malice. Despite his pitiful _speech_ back there he knew he had done _nothing_ to deserve concern let alone be saved.

_Why?_

Ever since he started to enjoy the taste of purging and conquering, what was left of his pitiful soul fled to be with his dead race. There was no question he would have killed her just now had she not provided some mild form of entertainment.

But why… WHY is it that she was not begging for life and instead giving herself to him so he could have this so called _happiness_? That in this world, where good is rightfully exonerated and evil ultimately punished it should be fine for a travesty like him to live on whereas an angel like her should die?

"WHY?!"

**(((IMG 2_2 uploaded later)))**

Bulma straightened her back, as Vegeta yelled out the question. She was unsure what he was asking when the ship convulsed to a stop.

Vegeta jerked back and snarled, rage blossoming in his chest as he was disturbed from his thoughts. However, when he accessed the relative kis around him rage soon gave way to pure elation.

It was time for Frieza's reckoning.

_A/N: Ok, admittedly this was a bit angsty and cuckoo. Remember, Vegeta is definitely angry/insane at this point and Bulma is there too. But frankly I would be too if someone tried to perform surgery on me when I was conscious, or I was the one who had to do it. X_X_

_Oh and why the title? Because Vegeta hates Senzu beans. ;)_


	4. Chapter 3 - Fighting Dog

**Fighting Dog**

Goku's left arm hung limply beside him as growing rivers of blood freely flowed from his wounds. Despite how his power mirrored his father's, and he continued to reach his peak while inching closer to death, there was still a chance he could not handle Frieza. That is, without blowing up the world and potentially himself.

He was so frustrated that he didn't notice a monstrous ki emanating from behind him. It was only Frieza's wordless and horrified expression that made him catch what was going on.

In the surreal dusty atmosphere, a form stepped through the dust, emerging like a resurrected being. Then a power spurned whirlwind cleared and swirled the dust away as Vegeta's renewed ki shouted to the rest of the world.

Goku instantly smiled, shocked and happy that somehow the Saiyan had pulled through _and_ he was going to keep to his word. His elation would have been longer lived had Vegeta not punched him clear in the gut.

Consciousness fading fast, Goku sputtered his confusion.

"Ve..geta…why!?"

"You're taking too damn long.", Vegeta hissed into Goku's face as he sent the Saiyan's unconscious body flying toward's Piccolo's way.

Piccolo catched the limp Saiyan, while the others were in a state of sheer shock and disbelief.

Krillin gave Bulma a dirty look while she herself was dumbfounded.

Vegeta just took out Goku from an equally matched battle, likely reassuring them all to doom. Did she make a horrible mistake in trusting the Saiyan?

Piccolo, on the other hand wasn't nearly as worried about Frieza. He knew the monstrous ki from Vegeta was still being held back, and he realized what must be done.

"We need to run, he will destroy everything if we—"

"No."

A regal and proud voice answered clearly.

"You will stand here in place of my people and witness the end of a tyrant and living under him like a dog."

Piccolo turned towards him, stunned. Ki aside, this Vegeta seemed different from before. He was not caring to boast about his princely status and instead steeled himself for imminent battle. But more than that, he seemed to actually have something _more _than pride he cared about.

_His people._

Suddenly a flash of ki was sent Vegeta's way, enveloping him in an explosion of dust.

Frieza laughed, as a smiling snarl grew on his lips acknowledging none of the promise Vegeta's ki had held.

"That's it? That's all you got, DOG?! HAHAHAHAHA"

The smoke cleared, revealing a snarling Vegeta. He was untouched but his gaze was focused and almost solemn.

"Ha… lucky dodge, but with a ki like that all you're doing is barking still. And to think I was _almost_ nervous. But your bark is as always worse than your bite."

Upon speaking the words, Frieza dashed towards him.

Vegeta stilled his anger, for once not throwing verbal daggers and dodged the attacks. This only seemed to spur Frieza into more laughter as he believed Vegeta was finally giving up. Frieza sent a flurry of punches, each one dodged effortlessly by the Saiyan.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes his strategic mind calculating whether the odds were in his favor. He wasn't sure of his own ki let alone Frieza's and he hadn't had time to test his new body.

10 to 15 times his original power was at best a guess, but he was wary.

_Is fifteen enough? _

He jumped from the ground as Frieza sent a ki blast.

He had already died once when he assumed he could take it. He knew he couldn't afford the same mistake twice.

Meanwhile Frieza was impressed.

"You're still weak, but I have to admit, you dodge a lot better."

He was toying with Vegeta but decided it was time to up the power and give him an onslaught.

Vegeta's eyes closed, concentrating as he dodged Frieza. The demonic lizard hurled a punch directly to his face knowing Vegeta couldn't dodge it. Sudeenly, Vegeta's focus was complete, and made sense of their situation. Frieza's his eyes opened as a verystrong fist blocked the punch.

The reptilian jumped back, startled.

Vegeta knew the odds. Frieza was strong. Very strong but still a force only when serious.

In a clever smirk, he knew he would use the lizard's arrogance against him by holding his ki back.

Suddenly Frieza disappeared kicked from behind him. Vegeta easily dodged and cleverly sent his next attack as ki rings that binded Frieza.

"WHAT THE-!?" Frieza struggled out of his bind but to no avail.

With a barely controlled snarl, Vegeta hurled Frieza by the tail into a distant cliff wall then sent a torrent of Kis at him. Frieza blocked almost every single one but did not expect to see through the cloud of smoke a point blank Galick Gun.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Frieza howled while the attack disintegrated the bottom half of his body.

Then Frieza began to realize the bitter truth.

That his own death would still be by the hands of a Saiyan but he could not have predicted it would have been from Vegeta.

It's why he obliterated the planet in the first place yet the death foretold by dreams never stopped and kept promising a slow, horrifying death.

Quickly scrambling he had to find Vegeta's weakness. He had to find something that would give him some sort of leverage opening

Then from the corner of his eye he saw it.

_Blue._

There she was, the woman who stood beside Vegeta, _alive_ and peering up at their fight. Something must have happened as Vegeta **never** took survivors.

Before Vegeta could cleave his being into half, he heard her scream.

"DON'T YOU DARE STOP! KILL HIM FOR ME! KILL HIM FOR THE SAIYANS! KILL HIM FOR FREEDOM!"

Vegeta gave a puzzled stare when the ki beam Frieza surged forth.

Bulma knew.

Before it all transpired Bulma looked up and already knew Frieza's intent. She knew she was dead and before her demise she had to scream at Vegeta to do his worst.

Something hit her then instantly Bulma's brave little ki was snuffed out. Wails of sorrow and shock spread across the fighters as Krillin ran to her lifeless body.

Vegeta looked down and his hawk-eyed vision saw the hole, the same hole that ended him earlier.

It was then something in him snapped.

In the barely two minutes he got to know her she already became more important than anyone else. This of course didn't say much as he had no one and nothing, but this sudden and insignificant creature managed to revive him, turn his fate around, feel genuine concern for him, all the while wishing him happiness.

_Happiness… whatever did that word MEAN?_

This little woman gave him the sweet taste of victory at the cost of her life.

The harsh reality awakened something beyond anger. Something beyond pride or even the revenge of a long lost family. Instead it revived the overwhelming need to fight for someone in the present. To fight for something he could believe in. And ultimately to fight for someone who was alive just seconds ago helping him, egging him on, and willing to risk it all for him.

Blind fury gave way to pure, deadly calm, as the raging storm of destruction threatened to burst through hell's gates.

In a glimpse the legendary started to surface but a cruel hard crack broke his reverie as Frieza slammed him the skull. Blood colored Vegeta's vision, though his ki took the brunt of the attack.

Frieza laughed noticing his plan had worked.

"What's wrong, mutt? Didn't like it when I slapped the girly around?"

Vegeta shook to regain focus, then snarled.

"No, I don't give a shit."

He lied but his pure rage was replaced with a dull headache. The awakening broken, Vegeta had to rely on his former power, though it was more than enough to take Frieza down.

With surgeon like precision, Vegeta pointed at Frieza, burning a hole in his shoulder. Frieza howled in pain as Vegeta slowly burned hole after hole, drawing out his imminent death.

Coughing blood, Frieza spat in fury, finally realizing Vegeta was holding his ki back.

"You….. lowly…. DOG! HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH ME!" Frieza suddenly powered up when Vegeta screamed in unholy fury back.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**((IMG 3_1 To Be Uploaded))**

The Saiyan's power completely overwhelmed that of Frieza and the reptilian suddenly froze, terrified of Vegeta's sheer power.

Vegeta howled to the winds of fate and in a swirl his ki charged him to new heights. His eyes flicked back and forth between onyx and teal while his blue aura twitched to near gold, angrily enflaming his power to insanity. With no effort he cleaved off and destroyed Frieza's limbs until he was nothing more than a torso.

"Still wondering if your **_dog's_** bark is worse than his bite, BASTARD?" Vegeta yelled, his voice nearly cracking from anger. He sent his knee crashing into Frieza's ribs.

Frieza spat out green blood and looked at Vegeta hatefully. Then Vegeta closed in and hissed into Frieza's hateful stare.

"Well take your time wondering asshole… because I'm going to send you slowly to HEEEELLLLL!"

With a savagery that made everyone flinch Vegeta slowly and deliberately ripped the head off a screaming Frieza. With a disgusting snap of vertebrae the head came free and it was over.

A horrible end fit for a horrible tyrant.

Vegeta, impassive and displaying none of his usual pride and conceit flew down, then stepped to the body of Bulma. Something in his formerly dead heart twitched as she saw the pale lifeless, bloodied form before him. Then in a move that shocked everyone he knelt down like a knight to a queen and presented Frieza's head.

**((IMG 3_2 To Be Uploaded))**

The meaning was universal: A beast slain in return for a monarch's recognition and respect.

_A/N: Yup this was how I wanted Frieza to die die die in the anime. But at least Trunks did a number on him that should make his dad proud (if he wasn't so dumb and got all jealous over him)_


	5. Chapter 4 - Fine Ass

**Fine Ass**

Bulma sat up, mind reeling from the influx of new information accosting her ears. She was of course revived by the Dragon Balls but she didn't pick up much else.

"Wow, killing Frieza while _not_ killing everyone on earth! That must be a new record for you Vegeta!"

Goku's familiar voice was, as always, a familiar comfort though what was new was an annoyed snort. She shot a glance at the source then saw a cold onyx gaze directed at the ground.

_Vegeta?_

As if hearing her he turned, his predatory gaze slightly warming at her attention.

Yamcha noticed the exchange then attacked with verbal daggers.

"Don't hold your breath Goku, who knows what this monster might do to us in our sleep!"

Vegeta glared at him from the corner of his eye.

Though Vegeta did not kill him with his own hands it was done by his order and Yamcha had a deep seated grudge against the Saiyan. Yamcha knew there was no way he'd fully trust him and he desperately tried to rally supporters to his cause. Vegeta knew this and he looked directly at him, smirking darkly.

Picollo, ever as calm and centered, not to mention also evil at one point, simply shrugged.

"A life for a life then, Yamcha. Had he not stepped in, it is an unknown whether or not Goku could have **_effectively _**killed Frieza due to his lack of emotional discipline."

Picollo shot Goku a glare while Goku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. His mercy had become universally renowned, for better or worse.

Picollo rolled his eyes and continued.

"Nor would we be here now resurrecting the dead, which includes yourself, Yamcha."

Yamcha's eyes widened in realization but then spat at the idea of being _saved_. He humphed and turned his back to Vegeta, refusing to acknowledge him as anything but a bastard.

Krillin chuckled in agreement with Picollo.

"Yea, it's a good thing Bulma insisted on reviving him as it turned out for the best. That said, Frieza did put two and two together…"

Krillin's tone dropped, remembering how Frieza killed her.

Yamcha seethed at the words. He remembered what they told him. That not only was he revived but Bulma as well.

It was then Vegeta quipped.

"That's what she gets for shaking her ass for all to see."

All eyes were on Vegeta as he laughed, the outburst totally unexpected. He was sick of the dark depressing tone, preferring humor to sullen and annoying regrets. However he mentally slapped himself when he _almost_ said "_fine _ass".

Before Yamcha could fly to punch him, Bulma stormed right to him, pointing directly at his chest.

"Oh like you're one to talk MISTER HAHAHA YOU WILL BE KILLED BY A SUPER SAIYAN! OH oops, I died."

Everyone froze, stunned by her audacity then they all roared with laughter as Vegeta started to turn beet red.

"Sh-SHUT UP! Don't make me silence your laughter!"

They paused then laughed even harder as the stuttered threat failed to hold deadly intent. Fed up, Vegeta rolled his eyes and flew off.

The laughter died down as they realized maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Krillin, still with amusement in his voice tried to regain composure.

"Well shit, that was smart. Let's laugh and heckle the nice, mentally unstable mass murderer so he can destroy the universe."

Bulma scoffed and dismissed his concern.

"Nah, relax. That's not going to happen. Besides notice how he chilled and didn't bother attacking us anymore?"

Krillin was about to retort when Goku shushed them both.

Goku closed his eyes then placed two fingers on his forehead when to everyone's shock he was instantly gone. Before anyone could ask, he materialized back, Vegeta kicking and screaming in tow.

"Unhand me at ONCE third class!"

He was about to rail Goku when he noticed everyone around him.

_Wait. How the HELL did he get here!?_

Bulma's eyes widened.

"HOW!?"

Goku smiled and placed the angry kicking Saiyan down. Then with a toothy grin, while dodging a kick to the groin, he responded.

"Yardrats!"

To everyone's surprise, Bulma then got up and gestured playfully to Goku.

"Keeping another one of your fancy tricks to yourself huh, you selfish brute?"

Goku smiled and shook his head.

"Well it's not really a secret but I don't think anyone here can master this technique. It took me an intensive year of training after all!"

Her good humor instantly turned serious and in a voice that only Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta could hear, she warned him.

"Then teach **_me_** Goku. Teach me or so help me I will not remain friends with you as I can't stand the idea of someone else dying again. I…no…**we** can't let what happened today happen again."

For a second Goku's eyes looked sad when she threatened their 15 year friendship, but then it widened in shock. He realized what his brilliant friend wanted to do and he eagerly and happily complied.

Contrary to every other warrior in the universe, Goku had no desire for super powers, fame or riches. Instead he battled for the sheer fun of it. Most of all, he was always happy to help and whatever his friends needed he provided.

_A/N: I envisioned Goku, with his incredible friendliness and good will, to have more readily shared the powers to the rest of the team. I thought it was OOC and also selfishly motivated of AT to just leave Goku and ONLY Goku with a useful base ability like teleportation._


	6. Chapter 5- Deserving

**Deserving**  
It was nearly 3am earth time when the heroes were in deep slumber.

Thanks to Goku, they were on a safe planet, swiftly on their way home though the Saiyan was so tired from the extra strain he needed to rest.

Bulma sighed, frustrated by the slowness.

He had insisted on not taking Bulma's ship with them, stating that they owed the Namekians a favor and a convenient means of travel would do just fine. Bulma agreed reluctantly, and he was happy enough to keep his promise and teach her his new found skill.

But now Bulma could not sleep, unsure of what she planned to do next.

She realize he would be the only one she could properly teach this ability to. Piccolo had already said his ki sense needed further development and Gohan was too young, while the others were too weak.

But to approach him was a different matter.

It was days since she last saw his eyes closed and his mood would definitely be foul from the lack of sleep. However he didn't seem tired.

He did not do much other than gazing, watching, and guarding something in the sky.

She exhaled softly.

_Well it's now or never._

As she drifted closer, she felt more than heard a growl warning her away. Her hair standing on end, she steeled herself to her fated path until she jumped at his voice.

"WHAT woman? What do you want?"

She choked down her nerves, trying to form a sensible reply.

"A…a chance, so _you_ can _have_ a chance."

He quirked a brow.

_She's speaking in riddles again._

Before he could ask she answered him.

"I will teach you everything Goku learned. Everything that he managed to learn from his travels if from now on you swear to protect Earth."

He snorted in disbelief.

_HIM? Protect Earth? What a fucking joke._

Bulma shook her head and continued.

"Look, others may have reservations, hell we BOTH have reservations but I **know **you value your word and honor. And heaven help me Goku _will_ tell me everything and what happened today will never happen again. "

Vegeta scoffed and right when he was going to reject she spoke.

"Focus. Concentrate on an aura, a ki, anywhere in the universe and close your eyes. Seek it, see it and then calm the world around you."

She paused, eyes closed as though she was mastering the move herself.

"Then, when you have it memorized match your ki. When you feel it harmonize try to mentally grab and flash step to it."

Vegeta blinked back, stunned.

_It was that easy? Impossible!_

But he shrugged deciding to give it a shot.

With one hand extended, seeking, reaching, he closed his eyes and held himself still, willing the cosmos around him into a starfield of kis. Then he felt or at least _remembered _a distant far away ki and latched onto it. He quieted his own strength, patiently waiting for it to dwindle to nothing. Then, before he flash stepped, his tail curled around her waist eliciting a gasp as she shifted with him.

Instantly, they were surrounded by a beautiful blood red sky with a gravity pull that would have flattened her were it not for Vegeta's tail. She looked around and gasped as Saiyans of all shapes and sizes walked by them.

They were very much alive, laughing sparring and merrily eating. But disturbingly they didn't pay heed to either Bulma or Vegeta.

When the eerie feeling they were surrounded by ghosts surfaced, she babbled out her thoughts.

"Ve…Vegeta is this….is this…?"

Vegeta only nodded, barely believing his own eyes.

He knew he had travelled to another dimension to reach his father's long dead ki, but little did he know this technique would wrap them in a time warp. This was one of his last moments in Vegeta-sai and he knew exactly where they were and when this happened. Suddenly he saw himself with his father and Bulma saw Vegeta visibly finch. Without letting her go, he immediately sought another ki.

This time they landed in a beautiful verdant landscape while an animal startled and dashed into the thicket. Bulma saw Vegeta wander off, seeming to know this place deeply and intimately. The area was gorgeous, even more beautiful than earth and yet it seemed so …

"Dead."

Vegeta spoke her thoughts as he looked around. She puzzled when a few seconds later he explained.

"This was the first planet I purged."

Immediately Bulma gasped. Though it was devoid of sentient life, the planet didn't seem touched by havoc or chaos.

"I was eight or nine back then and don't remember the details, but when I saw how slowly the lizard killed I got impatient. I snapped as it brought back memories of my planet and how…."

Vegeta paused. His eyes darkening before he regained his composure.

"…my people were slaughtered. So I got bored and it took me less than half a minute to kill everyone here. Frieza was impressed and from that point on, I was assigned to the most difficult missions due to my efficiency, though recently I started to _enjoy_ slow kills."

Bulma noticed the sinister twist in his voice but she simply listened, not passing judgment.

"It wasn't until _you_ appeared that I realized this. But don't you dare think that changes anything."

He walked towards her, cornering her into a tree.

"Protector? What utter bullshit. You take me to be one when I slaughter billions of innocents? Well I could tell you more, and you could tell me what you'd think of your _protector_ then. I doubt you'd think I can be trusted, when I'm chained and enslaved to do _good_ when the only thing I know is murder."

His gaze cut through her, sizing her up and tallying her weaknesses as insanity danced in his eyes.

"Should I kill you now woman? Are you still trying to _convert_ me?"

She looked at him, and was shocked when she saw fear and doubt mingled with bloodlust. He was _almost_ asking for permission. As if killing became the only form of communication he's learned properly.

Her endless azure drowned his onyx, flying past his defenses until she saw his true self: A lost, lonely boy who lived in fear, hate and unresolved anger ultimately **_forced_** to kill. Against his will, against his desires.

She smiled a sad but empathetic smile revealing only truth and ease. She walked towards a large boulder and hauled herself onto it.

"The way I look at it, no matter what happened, no matter what you thought, no matter what you _did, _you still deserve better than what Frieza gave you. You are way more deserving than him and look what he got. If you don't want to protect Earth, or have some weird grudge-match with Goku you don't have to. It's your choice. Hell, to be completely honest I'm just thankful you didn't blow us up."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and instantly appeared before the boulder, holding a murderous ki.

"I can grant that now, **_liar_**."

Now Bulma started to get angry. Sure a death threat or two sailed by her radar, but insinuating she was LYING was unforgiveable!

She jumped down and pointed at him angrily.

"Look, mister. Spout whatever bullshit you want but I'm not a liar. If you want to kill me, go right ahead. As a _mass murderer_ you obviously have a lot of experience on that front so you don't_ need_ my permission to kill. Just remember that if you ask whether killing me is pointless, it is. Frankly, I don't give a rat's ass about enslaving you, your pride or whatever because it's not ALL about you. Hell, you need to realize you have choice and freedom now, and that you're the only one driving yourself batshit crazy. Hell, I'd even bet that's what the sick fuck was counting on all along, for you to be driven mad by all of this."

Before he could digest the words, Goku teleported near her and then gave Vegeta a sleepy yawning greeting.

"Wow, good job Vegeta! It took me a full year to learn that move!"

Vegeta would have given a _No Shit Sherlock, I'm the Prince of Saiyans_, but his being was glued to the words of the blue haired woman.

_I bet that's what the sick fuck was counting on all along, for you to be driven mad by all this._

Is that true? Hell, it _sounds_ true as that is what that sick bastard would have wanted.

_But choice!? FREEDOM? _

There had to be a catch. There always was.

_If I had a choice I would have destroyed the universe and wished for immortality away from these morons._

Goku frowned and shook his head.

_*We **both** know that's not true. You're starting to care.*_

Vegeta darted the Saiyan a wide eyed stare making Goku rub the back of his head sheepishly grinning. **_Maybe_** he shouldn't have done that but hey, it's worth a shot.

Before Vegeta could respond Goku immediately decided to break the get together.

"Let's go back, I think the others are getting worried."

Goku teleported himself and Bulma, while Vegeta stood dumbfounded.

The only one who could initiate telepathic links were those of royal blood and command. How and _when _did the third class learn such an elite, high level skill!?

He regained composure and reached his hand out, focusing on the Saiyan's ki while scowling. He had to figure out how they know so much, and he snarled in frustration. Both Kakarrot and that infernal woman were driving him crazy and he had to put a stop to it.

_A/N: One of the funnest parts about all this is inventing Vegeta versions of Goku powers. Also note that I'm not going to strip Goku's powers bare for Vegeta to dominate him. His signature moves like Kamehameha will remain, not to mention I'm inventing a few Vegeta only attacks that will kick butt without powering down my second favorite Saiyan. _


End file.
